


Wishes (haikyuu!! reader inserts)

by kourota



Series: Your wish is my command~ (a series of haikyuu!! oneshots) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm exploring a lot of nsfw things in this, Kinks, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, pretty short chapters from 2500 to 3500 words, smut oriented writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/pseuds/kourota
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots based off requests that I've gotten (and for self-indulgence) featuring reader inserts and reader insert polyamory ships (because who doesn't love those).Warnings: there is very little plot and it's mostly just smut apart from a select few.





	1. Blankets (Futakuchi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! This is my little oneshots book where I'll be posting all the... 'things' I've written. It's mostly just me being a people-pleaser and self-indulging so it's going to full of smut (with the occasional fluff). It's my first attempt at this kind of thing so I'm open to any suggestions (and requests as long as I'm comfortable with them) so feel free to drop by on my tumblr @smartass-hoot and send a message. Even if you just want to chat, feel free to do so~
> 
> Since I have nothing more to say, go on ahead and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff and cuddling with your boyfriend Kenji

“There’s one thing that our relationship requires… it’s mutual understanding,” his voice was low, like the growling before an attack. Your boyfriend was right behind you, yet you didn’t know why he was so upset. You kept sleeping since you really didn’t understand what he was saying. You could barely hear him, snuggling comfortably in the calm and warmth.

“Honestly, (y/n)! You can’t keep hogging the blanket. I’m freezing here!” he ripped the sheets off you. The sudden chill jolted you out of your fuzzy state, making you yelp. You’d only been wearing a shirt that was too big for you and a pair of shorts.

“No, Kenji, stop! I’m naked. Give it ba~ck,” you reached out for your heaven. You had to get it back before you completely lost your sleepiness.

“Hell no, you pig! I’m the one dying of pneumonia here,” he moved further away from you, wrapping himself while sticking his tongue out. “Plus, you  _are_  wearing clothes.  _My_  clothes.”

“Kenji…” you used the secret weapon. The puppy face. The ultimate secret technique, which, once perfected, could conquer the world. You puckered your lips into a slight pout, dropped your shoulders and chin, staring into his eyes through your eyelashes.

He paused for a second. ’ _It’s working! Mwahahaha I can finally have my precious blanket back…’_ You made sure to look sad, holding back your smile. To your surprise, he smirked.

“That’s not going to work on me, you trickster,” he stared you down with an expression that could only be called looking down on you. He wrapped himself completely, like one of those mummies in that Egyptian documentary you were forced to watch in school, and turned away from you.

_‘It… failed. My weapon… wasn’t effective.’_

You were cold again. Cold and upset. You knew you deserved this because you kept doing this to him every night. It would start with both of you having an equal share, but by the time you woke up, the blanket would mysteriously be only on you.

“Well, it’s not my fault our blanket loves me, Kenji,” you had teased him earlier that day, with an innocent smile plastered on your face. To that, he’d only snorted and stared at you with eyes that reeked murderous intent. You’d pretended not to notice and busied yourself with other things.

 _‘It’s payback for that, huh.’_ You wished that you could apologize but you very well knew the brunette was fast asleep. You could see his frame rise and fall softly, probably warm. You felt cold again and regretted doing that to him.  _‘It’s not like I can help it though.’_

You were immediately filled with the resolve to get your precious blanket back. You crawled over to Futakuchi’s side of the bed and positioned yourself. You pounced on him and tackled him, grabbing at the loose ends of the blanket.

“I… need… my… blanket… back!” you grunted, wrestling the startled boy. He was stronger and faster than you, but you had the element of surprise. This was a war you needed to win. His brown hair was completely disheveled, and you could see the frustration in his eyes upon being pinned down under the blanket.

_“Surrender and I shall be merciful, pheasant,” there was nothing that could hold back the grin that blossomed on your face. Here you were, winning a wrestling match against your boyfriend who could pick you up and sling you over his back like it was nothing. You also got the blanket._

All of a sudden, you felt the world spin. Strong, warm hands grabbed your waist after shooting out from under the cover like a viper latching onto it’s prey. You yelped yet again as you were shoved onto the soft mattress of the bed. You felt tiny once again at the sight of the tall, muscular boy above you.

Normally, he was the type of handsome that would make girl’s hearts flutter, like he was a prince. He had first stolen your heart with a (rare) genuine smile. Now, with his hair tousled over and his clothes all wrinkled, your heart didn’t flutter. It was pounding. Dear Lord, was he _wild_. His grin, which was the same as the one you had just a moment earlier, made blood rush up to your face as if it were on a mission to betray you.

“You were saying something,  _pheasant_?” he drawled, mockingly. You’d forgotten just how provocative your boyfriend could be, instantly regretting your actions. Your cheeks were still red, if not, a shade deeper, which you sincerely hoped he wouldn’t notice.

Unfortunately for you, he did.

“My, oh my, are we blushing now?” his voice made you want to curl up from embarrassment. You couldn’t retort at that, your own voice having frozen like a deer in headlights. Your heart was thumping loud enough for you to wonder whether he was hearing it too. Finally, you managed to look away.

Something warm pressed against your cheek, making you flip your head over. Immediately, his lips brushed against yours, and he pulled back, surprised. ’ _Ah, he must’ve kissed my cheek.’_  You could see a faint blush dusting on his cheeks and you realized just how cute he looked.

“I love you, Kenji.” the words rolled out like they were the most natural thing on Earth. His gaze softened and you melted right there, staring into those warm, chocolate swirls he had for eyes. He pushed off you, much to your dismay, and plopped down next to you. He was warm, which made you instinctively snuggle closer.

“You’re only saying that 'cause you want the blanket,” he huffed. You put your arm over him and scooted close enough to have no space between you.

“Maybe,” you giggled. He snorted at that and turned over to you. You complied by facing the other side, until you were the small spoon and he was the big spoon. You liked it this way and were smiling like an idiot until he draped the blanket over both of you. Your cheeks began to hurt as your smile widened to the limit, satisfied at how things turned out.

Here you were, with your favorite blanket and your favorite person holding you in their arms. Before you drifted off to sleep, you swore you could’ve heard the brunette mutter something cheesy, which he never admitted to.

“I love you too, (y/n)” he whispered, planting another kiss on your neck.


	2. Threeway (Bokuto x Akaashi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your boyfriend Keiji is bisexual and oh do you want to watch him get wrecked by his friend Bokuto

"(y/n), this is a bad idea," Akaashi's brows were furrowed in concern at the sight of your antics. Any other day and he would've outright asked you to stop what you were doing, but right now, he was feeling aroused.

Why? Because the sight of you lying on the bed, completely defenseless with a hot, lacy lingerie turned him on more than it should've. Your (h/c) locks were strewn across the sheets as light makeup accentuated your features. You were confident, with a sexy smirk and dauntless posture, that you'd win him over to this.

"Keiji," you whispered seductively, having practiced it a million times.

"Akaashi! Where are- whoa what's going on here?" another handsome man barged in, making you yelp and grab for something to cover yourself.

"Bokuto-san, (y/n)-san is trying to seduce me into having sex with her," Akaashi chuckled at the sight of your red face.

"Sh-Shut up, Keiji! And phrasing for fuck's sake!" you yelled at the beautiful man.

"Ooh if it's sex you want, maybe we can have a threesome?" Bokuto grinned. "Only if the lovey-dovey couple wants to, though."

You paused for a moment before a smirk pervaded your face. _Well, since my little boyfriend is bisexual, he should be fine getting pounded for once. And I could also see him be the one who melts into a moaning mess. Oh how much I want to hear his lewd voice..._

"That's a wonderful idea, Bokuto-san!" you leaped out of bed ecstatically.

Akaashi's face morphed into that of both fear and excitement. He looked at both of you wondering if you were joking, but, after seeing that you were determined enough not to back out, he sighed.

"I guess there's no helping it," he shook his head as he tried to cover up a blush.

"Bokuto, I want you to fuck Keiji if that's alright with you," you whispered after dragging him away to the side. "I want to know how he'd look as a bottom."

"Ooh, nice conspiracy~" his amber eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. "Don't worry, I'll make him scream till he melts into you."

"What are you two whispering about?" Akaashi popped up, straight out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. His toned body was coated in drops of water, which made his muscles stand out even more. His black hair was a complete mess, yet it managed to make him look even more appealing. In the dark of the room, his gray eyes seemed to glow with a predator's aura.

"If you two are done ogling, can we get on with it?" his eyes were averted as a dark blush took over his cheeks, but his lips curved in a small smile.

"Keiji, you're so sexy," you breathed out. You still didn't know how you managed to score such a hottie, especially one who played up to your dreams in bed. Memories of his breath against your ear, a searing heat inside you that made you groan into the pillows, his warmth stuck to your back, and his gaze... oh those fierce eyes that made you dissolve into a bundle of gasps and whimpers...

You could feel a burning knot being formed in between your legs.

"No shit, (y/n)-chan," Bokuto's voice dropped to a soft mutter. "I'm already turned on. Akaashi, let's go!" his voice picked right back up. Well, Akaashi sure wasn't joking when he said the owl was full of energy.

You couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of your boyfriend being overpowered by the beefy man as he pushed him down onto the bed. They began kissing as you sat down to watch your boyfriend get devoured. You always pictured him whenever you read yaoi doujinshis and constantly wondered how he'd be if he ever was a bottom.

"You aren't joining us?" Akaashi's voice cut through your fantasies.

"What? I thought I'd watch you guys," you replied, tilting your head to the side. You weren't exactly sure as to what to do, so you'd planned on just enjoying the sight of your beautiful boyfriend and your buddy. Polyamory, as you'd discovered, was another kink of yours.

"You know, (y/n)-chan, you could keep his front side busy and I'll take care of the back," Bokuto jerked his head towards the raven-haired, who turned a darker shade of red if that was possible.

"Ah, I'm going to be double fucked," Akaashi regained his composure, once again making you groan at the phrasing. _Seriously, he couldn't get any more blunt than that._

"Let's screw him till he can't speak any more," you started removing your clothes. At that, Akaashi's hand reached out and grabbed you, pulling you closer to him. He didn't say a word, but you knew that you were in for 'punishment'. It didn't even take him a minute to completely strip you (not that you were wearing much, though).

"Naughty kittens deserve punishment," he hissed in your ear. Heat trickled down your neck, sending arrays of excitement coursing through you. You were already panting softly, which he noticed. Still, he wasn't satisfied enough with the reaction. He wanted more. He wanted to mess you up till you screamed his name like a chant.

A sharp smack on his ass threw the last hints of his dominance out the window as a moan left his lips. Bokuto's hot, meaty palms ran up and down his sides, groping at the taut flesh. You couldn't see clearly considering your position, but you knew what was happening. The twitching of Akaashi's body and his trembling expression were enough to let you know Bokuto was keeping his part of the deal.

You thanked the lord for making your boyfriend so hot and a bisexual because the groaning and gasping turned you _on._ Before you could snicker, however, long, slender fingers slid down your stomach, to the wet spot between your legs. You gasped at the sudden touch and felt a small fire that had been growing in you. You couldn't wait. You wanted him in you.

"Keiji please," you were whimpering now.

He looked into your (e/c) eyes, trying his best to put a straight face. But he failed. He looked like he was in heat- covered in sweat and with a lewd expression pervading his features. That didn't stop him from slipping a finger in you and grinning at your cute reaction. The grin was replaced by a gasp as Bokuto's lube-coated finger slipped in him.

"Fuck, you're so tight, 'kaashi," Bokuto leaned over the bisexual and nibbled on his ear. All this teasing was getting too hot for you to handle, so you began rocking your hips as your hand went down to grab Akaashi's throbbing member. It was hot and soaked in pre-cum, which made it easy for you to stroke him rhythmically. His face was right before yours, so you leaned up and bit his lower lip.

Bokuto was enjoying the sight of the mess he was making of the beautiful man under him, and he made a note to thank you for accepting the offer of a threesome. When you yourself suggested that he fuck Akaashi, his joy knew no bounds. You always struck him as brave and wild- unafraid to try new things out. It was only right now he understood the extent.

He managed to fit three fingers in before he hit his limit. But he wanted to prepare Akaashi enough not to hurt him. You were doing a great job with his front, but he was unsure as to whether he was doing things right or not. He wanted this to be a memory all three of you could treasure, not wince at the thought of.

"Bokuto," Akaashi was too light-headed to care about the honorifics, "Put it in already. I'm at my limit."

That was the signal that he was right. Bokuto lined himself up to the wet entrance and pushed a little, allowing for the skin to adjust to his size. The loud groan from the boy was testing his patience as it was getting much harder to tame the pulsing ache in his hands. Even his breath was starting to hitch, but he knew that waiting would only make it so much better.

You were at your limit too, as your boyfriend's fingers kept pressing against your g-spot and rubbing against your clitoris. Your hands were pumping his shaft with the utmost delicacy, applying all the techniques you had read about. You could tell Bokuto was at his limit too, and as soon as both your eyes met, an idea exchanged.

You lined the hot tip against your vagina and as soon as Bokuto thrust into Akaashi, their hips came down and you felt a sudden fullness as the whole length sank into you. It was hot and ecstatic as the fire in your ovaries died down a little. There was a little pain, but it was soon replaced by an overwhelming feeling of pleasure as your hips rhythmically ground against each other.

It wasn't like usual because you got to hear your boyfriends perverse moans. Akaashi, on the other hand couldn't think straight- no, he couldn't think at all. A million arrays of ecstasy coursed through him, taking over his system as he melted into the mess you three were. He felt his lips being taken over by your soft ones which sucked and gnawed him. His nape was attacked by teeth that pressed down sharply on his sweet spots.

He forgot how to breathe. Both you and Bokuto could see this and picked the pace up a notch. You rolled your hips with his, savoring this immense bliss that was building up between your legs. How you managed to stay sane was beyond comprehension. The pressure was steadily getting harder to control so you knew you were close.

"Bo, Keiji, I'm close," you managed to whimper between moans.

"Yeah, me too," Bokuto grunted as he thrust even harder than before. Your breathing was completely unsteady and raspy - so was Akaashi's. You wanted him to scream both your names, so you propped yourself up and brought your mouth to his lips.

"Scream our names, Keiji. Scream them till you can't breathe," you whispered loud enough for Bokuto and Akaashi to hear.

"Ahh, (y/n)~ Koutarou~" his voice was meek and high pitched. You didn't have to ask him to repeat, because he chanted your names as if it were a language of its own. You couldn't hold back any longer.

"I-I'm coming," you didn't know how loud you were, but you were sure windows had broken. With a final plunge, you felt an electrifying jolt as pleasure flooded every inch of your body, making you arch your back. You could only see white as you were momentarily tossed into heaven.

Bokuto saw you climax and decided that he'd make Akaashi do the same, so he thrust deeper and harder - into the spot that made the raven-haired boy moan louder. Akaashi couldn't hold back his voice as he felt Bokuto smash against his sweet spots. He couldn't feel anything more than the fullness of Bokuto's girth and the ecstasy that swelled up, spreading through his whole body.

He was trembling as he felt a tightening knot in his crotch and he knew that he was going to come.

"Koutarou, I'm coming," his voice was lewd and high, almost like a squeal.

"Me too, Keiji," Bokuto grunted.

With deeper and harder thrusts, Bokuto came in Akaashi, the latter mewling in pleasure at the heat that engulfed his insides. He felt his whole body shudder as waves of bliss rocked through him, as he drank in the feeling. It was almost too much, forcing him on his elbows and then his face was buried in your chest, panting and gasping for air.

Bokuto pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside you and your precious boyfriend, too exhausted to comment on the absurdity of the situation. He was ecstatic, chest heaving from the strenuous, yet gratifying threesome.

"We..." he panted, "should definitely do that again."

"Yeah," you wheezed, slowly drifting back to the earth and the rather peculiar situation you were in. You chuckled as the beauty on top of you snored softly, having already fallen asleep with a faint smile tugging the corners of his lips. Both you and Bokuto exchanged a glance and pulled the blanket over, drifting off into a quiet and peaceful night in the warmth of each other.


	3. Kitty Cat (Kuroo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just what the title says~ owo
> 
> (okay now this is after I got used to writing smut - yeah who am I kidding - and it's a little more detailed than the previous one, but yeah this is totally not because I have a bias for kuroo pshh who's saying anything about loving this dork so much stahp)

You were exhausted from working on your novel at a stretch throughout the day. Your butt was numb and your head was throbbing, which was probably because you forgot to eat your lunch. You didn’t know what the time was, engrossed deeply in what you were working on. You had to meet the deadlines you set yourself and you decided you had done enough procrastination.

Kuroo was worried. You were all cooped up in there for such a long time, with your phone switched off and door closed. Normally, he wasn’t one to intrude on work being a workaholic himself, but he decided he’d had enough. He didn’t want you to write the remaining of your life out and fall down as a corpse. He decided you needed a break, which was when an idea struck him.

He knew you had a kink for cosplaying, having suggestively hinted at it before. He rummaged through those carton boxes you always put your stuff in and after a bit of searching, he found what he was looking for. A pair of cat ears and a soft, fluffy tail you could attach to your body with a plug. He wasn’t going to wear that, no way in hell was he ever going to shove that up his ass. He decided he’d make you wear it, both the ears and the tail.

But that would beat the point of it. He wanted to seduce you, so he settled with just the cat ears. Looking at his reflection, he admitted they looked good on him, even though they were barely visible with the mess of hair he had. Just as he was about to turn away, he spotted a black leather strap. Picking it up, he saw that it was a choker with a golden bell dangling from it. He smirked as he wrapped that around his neck, strapping it into place.

“Now why would she have a choker?” he muttered to himself, amused at how erotic his girlfriend could be. He had never met a woman who could keep him on his toes in bed, and your stamina to keep going on for hours on end played up to his dreams. You loved exploring new things, which he found quite arousing, especially when you looked so goddamn sexy while doing so.

He took his shirt off and his pants, so that he was standing only in his boxers. He knew you liked it when he roamed around in them, often going as far as to twist your body in weird positions just to ogle at his ass. He found it cute that you’d blush when he caught you staring, and all those excuses you came up with to strip him were quite hilarious. He wanted to make you blush now, to make you get away from the desk.

Well, on top of the desk was fine with him too, as long as he got to hear your lewd voice.

“Kitten?” he knocked on your door.

“Come in,” you replied in a monotonous, distracted tone. He pushed the door open and walked in, wondering how you would react to him.

“Kitten,” he called out again, exasperated as you clacked away on the keys, peering into the screen of your laptop. When you still didn’t reply, or at least acknowledge him, he walked closer and stood right behind you. He leaned down and stopped right before your ear, holding his breath as to not startle you.

“Look at me, baby,” he whispered and nipped your ear. Your breath hitched and you whirled around to see the most arousing body you’d ever laid eyes on. In the dimly lit room, his eyes seemed to glow – a feral and hungry look in them like that of a wild animal. His hair was just as messy as always, but you saw the cat ears and you knew you weren’t getting anything else done that night. His mouth slowly spread into a smirk, his tongue darting out to dampen his lips. You noticed the choker and gasped, tingling arrays coursing through your lower abdomen.

You let your eyes trail lower and drank in all of his gorgeous muscles that seemed to be sculpted by the hands of an artist, evidence of the years of playing volleyball. The further down you looked, the hotter your cheeks got and soon they were aflame. You could see the shape of his crotch, a rather incredible size, as black skin-tight boxers clung to him. You could feel knots forming in you and a wetness between your legs that ached for him. His thighs did nothing to help you, thick and juicy as they were, and you were sure you were drooling by now.

You knew Kuroo was good at seduction but you still were unprepared for how hot he was, and how he knew exactly how to turn you on.

“Like what you see?” he teased you.

“Cat ears!” you blurted out. His grin only widened as he brought your palms to his head. You touched the soft silkiness of the faux-fur and blushed even harder. “Tetsu, you’d do this for me?”

“Anything for my kitten,” he drawled lazily, with half-hooded eyes. Heat rushed up your neck and suddenly you felt so hot. Kuroo noticed this and brought his hands up to cup your face, the touch sending flames dancing on your skin. He leaned up and pressed his lips against yours and you knew you were a goner. His hands held you as you melted into his strong frame, letting out all the stress that had been pent up.

He sucked on your bottom lip, gently nibbling on the supple flesh. You groaned and kissed him harder, letting his tongue invade your mouth, swirling into a sticky and wet mess. Speaking of wet, you were becoming increasingly conscious of the softness of your pussy that ached for attention. That could wait, though, because you were busy relishing the taste of your boyfriend, and the feel of his taut muscles pressing against you.

You wanted direct, skin-on-skin contact. You wanted to have nothing between you, to be completely his. You kept playing with the ears, smiling to yourself as to how cute they looked on his bed-head. The cold metal of the bell brushed against your neck occasionally, which sent shivers down your spine.

“Tetsu, do you have the tail?” you pulled back, panting for air.

“Please,” he begged, a pained expression flickering in his eyes. “I really don’t want that up my ass-”

“It’s not for you, dummy,” you interrupted him, chuckling at the thought of him wearing the tail with the obviously large butt plug. “I want to wear it.”

He sighed in relief and got up to go get it for you. You loved how understanding he was of your fetishes and peculiar preferences. You proceeded to remove your clothes, trying to wiggle out of your comfy pajamas without having to get up. You pulled your shirt off, crossing your hands at the front and slowly tugging the cloth up and over your head until it was only in your arms. You let that drop down, too lazy to get up or fold it.

Before you could remove your undergarments, however, large hands wrapped around you from behind and pulled you tight into their embrace.

“You’re working too hard. Let me take away all the stress that’s been pent up,” Kuroo’s husky voice left you trembling with how those words vibrated through your ear. His lips hovered right above the skin of your nape, letting wafts of hot breath tumble over you. Oh, how he could tease you, flip all the right switches and press all the right buttons. If you left it to him, you knew he would mess you up till you forgot how to breathe. Since you didn’t want to give him that satisfaction, you returned the favor.

You moved back and pressed your hips against his crotch, tilting your head back to get a look at his face. You bit your lower lip and dragged it out slowly from under your teeth, peeking at him as if there was nothing insinuating about your gestures. You let your hand drift to his hips and tugged at the elastic of his briefs, grinding a little harder into him. You weren’t the type to let other people get the better of you, and you made sure he could see that with the mischievous glint in your (e/c) eyes.

“And how do you plan on doing that, Mr. Kuroo?” you smirked at the soft pink coating his cheeks. Despite having that sexy air around him, you knew him for the dork he was. You adored that side of him, finding it charming that a man could be so hot and smart. But apart from the fact that he blushed a little too often, he had the stamina and technique to make you scream his name like it was the only thing keeping you alive. The thought sent you in a frenzy, as promises of pleasure tore through your head.

“By changing the way you call me first,” his earlier confidence and smug look returned as he grabbed the hem of your panties and pulled them up. The feeling of cloth digging through your skin and the wetness being pressed against harshly made you gasp and lean back on him for support.

“Does that feel good, you slut?” he hissed and sunk his teeth onto your nape, his hand reaching out and groping your breasts roughly. You moaned and tried to touch yourself but were stopped by his hand.

“You’re not doing anything tonight, kitten,” he smirked at you, eyes ablaze like molten swirls of amber in a furnace. “Let me show you just what it feels like to lose control over everything.”

He picked you up and carried you over to his room, while you helplessly tried to regain your composure. You couldn’t. He messed you up good, and now you could do nothing but go with the flow. Your cheeks heated up at the thought of being completely submissive but it wasn’t such a bad feeling.

Kuroo placed you on the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of you. He licked his lips and pushed your knees apart, letting him get a clear view of what he did to you.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he growled and dove right in, leaving you no chance to breathe. He sucked on your pussy through the cloth, sending electricity pulsing through your legs. He continued this until you let out a wavering moan, at which he looked up and gave you the most smug grin you’d ever seen. He pulled off your wet panties and tossed them onto the floor.

Kuroo began eating you out like you were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. First, he lay his tongue out flat, lapping up all the juices that were dribbling down your thighs. He pushed his tongue inside, which made you groan in relief as the pressure dissipated a little. But he picked up the pace, churning up your insides and relentlessly hitting every one of your sweet spots. You couldn’t stop panting and keening as you tossed your head back.

He slipped his fingers in and immediately thrust them at a rigorous pace. Your yelps and trembling thighs only encouraged him to keep going on, but when he sensed you were close, he pulled back. This made you cry out in surprise and stare at him as if he’d committed an atrocious crime. You had been riding on cloud nine but as quick as he sent you there he brought you back.

“Tetsu please,” you begged him. Without replying, he pushed himself off the floor and attacked you, pinning you onto the soft mattress.

“Patient, Kitten,” he hummed. “If you behave well, I’ll make you feel real good tonight.”

“Now be a good girl and put your tail on,” he made the soft black length appear out of nowhere. He pressed it to your lips and you proceeded to lick the soft glass of the plug, taking the tail into your own hands. Kuroo grinned and sucked on his own fingers that were glistening with your juices pulling them out with a pop, which you found really hot. The way he could make everything so sensual was a gift you appreciated.

After you lubricated the glass knob with your saliva, you gingerly placed it at the entrance of your ass. You didn’t want it to hurt, so you gently coaxed the skin to stretch enough to make it go in. A feeling of fullness enveloped your senses, which slowly restored the knots in your lower stomach.

“Tetsu, I’m ready,” you whispered, and not a second later, your lips were devoured by his hungry ones. With a deftness only he could have, he slipped his hands under you and unhooked your bra. You felt a little empty when his tongue slipped out of your mouth, but the same bliss was replicated elsewhere as he began sucking on your sensitive nipple. You clawed at the sheets, trying to grab something, anything tight enough to keep a hold on reality, because Kuroo was just that skillful with his mouth.

“Tetsu, please,” you whimpered, unable to bear the pressure between your hips. You rocked them up to meet his, savoring the temporary relief it gave when your skin made contact with his. He hissed with excitement at how horny you were, and how he managed to bring you to this state. He left a trail of marks up to your neck, most of which were nips and bites, and then pulled back to get a good look at you.

Your (h/c) locks were a mess, strewn across the bedsheet under you, but before he could bask in your glorious sight, you pushed him off you and tackled him to the mattress.

“Greedy aren’t we, Kitten?” he chuckled at how hungry you looked. “Now let me reward you for waiting this long.”

The truth was, he couldn’t ignore the throbbing bulge in his boxers either. He ached to get inside you and make you scream his name like a hymn, but he wanted this to last. He was going to be at it for a pretty long time, making up for the month you two spent without having sex. You’d both been too busy with your projects and deadlines, but now that he finally got you, he was going to make sure this was a night you two would remember.

He quickly took off the black briefs and pounced on you, pinning both your hands above your head with one of his. He aligned himself to your slick entrance and rubbed the head over your slits, testing the waters. He was already rock hard and huge, and when he plunged inside, you actually mewled.

Kuroo looked a little surprised, because no matter how he teased you, you had never actually let out such a euphonious sound. You were far too proud to admit how good he was, always playing it down to moans and name-calling. But this time, you _mewled_. There was nothing more he needed for encouragement because he drove into you relentlessly from the start, thrusting in and out with a speed and power you could only have dreamed about.

The air was filled with your voice and the lewd slapping of flesh. You were pretty sure that by now every person in the vicinity knew Kuroo’s name and how he was making you feel. Your thighs were pressed against Kuroo’s chest and your legs were up in the air and he pressed you down further to your stomach. You were so tight that he felt like he was fucking a virgin, which made him pick up the pace. Just when you both were about to come, he pulled out and stopped himself.

“Turn over, baby,” he panted. “I want to fuck you from the back.”

“Can I ride you after that?” you managed to wheeze out as you flipped over onto your stomach and got up on all fours.

“Sure, Kitten, anything for you,” he kissed your back, leaving dark marks in a trail over your spine.

You both screwed like bunnies for the next hour, trying out various positions that wouldn’t have normally been possible, but with your flexible bodies, you managed to pleasure yourselves to the point you both just dropped dead onto the bed. After a while, you both managed to gather up enough energy to get up and clean yourselves. You headed over to the shower, but instead of having sex there, you just dissolved into heaps of kisses and sweet murmurs.

You loved the sound of your name on his lips, the way it just rolled off his tongue as if your name was crafted just for him to say. You loved how he played the role of a cat just for you, purring and nuzzling into the soft curves of your body. You loved how calm and feline he looked right now, with that mess of a hair, those slanting amber eyes, that devilish smirk and those handsome features of his that made you swoon.

But you also loved how his face lit up when he talked about his research work, how he made the most horrible puns, how cute and adorable he could be when he was embarrassed. You loved every part of him, every inch and every fiber of his being.

“Kitten,” he purred. “Did you have a good time?”

“Shut up, dork,” you mumbled into his chest. Then, letting your voice drop to something so soft that he could barely hear, you added on, “Thank you, Tetsurou.”

You could _see_ him smile even though you didn’t look up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo! If you actually got till here (and I'm assuming you finished reading) then thank you so much!!! It means a lot that my work is being read by readers like you! Don't forget to tell me what you think about this! I'd love to hear from y'all!!!


End file.
